The present disclosure relates, generally, to software requirements and, more specifically, to determining software requirements chaining and applying the requirements chaining in a test generation process.
Some software applications and packages might be tested to determine whether the software applications comply with or otherwise satisfy a set of software requirements. In some instances, a software application or package might be required to be tested to satisfy a specific or mandated requirement test coverage. For example, safety-critical software, including but not limited to aviation software, might be required by one or more software certification standards to meet specifically defined software requirement test coverage(s).
Therefore, a system and a method that will address the foregoing issues is desirable that can efficiently determine software requirements chaining and apply the requirements chaining in a test generation process.